


jewel

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Megatron really likes purple, TFP because TFP Shock is really pretty, i also deliberately forced myself to make this drabble length, i can relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: In light he was amethyst.





	jewel

In light he was amethyst, angles of his plating like the planes of a polished gem. The places of brightest gleam appeared mauve, shades switching and shifting as he moved. It was a show one could watch forever; how fitting to compare one such as he to a jewel, beautiful and refined and crafted to be that way.

He moved into shadow, amethyst deepening to royal purple. Here he glowed, a garnet optic playing on purple and casting a plummy reflection on the wall.

“Lord Megatron?” Shockwave asked, looking over.

Megatron shook himself from his thoughts. “As I was saying…”


End file.
